


What shouldn't happen

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-29 00:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lance was a flirty omega guy but this should never have gone this far





	1. Chapter 1

This was wrong... no matter how you looked at it this was messed up on so. many levels.

Allura was working diligently in the other room figuring out all kinds of things after the incident with the white lion.

mean while Lance was trying to hold his voice back as he was pressed against the door leading away into a side hallway no one ever really bothered with. He could hear Allura just barely pacing to and from around the room and each time her foot steps became more clear he feared she'd decide to go through the door and and discover him... discover them...

He was being fucked by Lotor of all people. He's not sure why or for even how long at this point but the fact remains they both new this was wrong, but they didn't care.

Lance honestly thought if he ended up in a situation like this he'd have been with someone from his team instead. He'd been head over heels for Allura from the moment he saw her when they first arrived in the castle of Lions. She was beautiful and had air of determination around her that filled Lance with butterflies. Even now she was doing something almost no one else in the universe could..... and he was spreading his legs for the fourth time today. 

Lance honestly had hated Lotor when they first met. 

Why would he like him? He was the enemy and was a real pain in the ass when they fought him. Lance thought he was more prideful than even Keith at times but he learned over time he wasn't so bad. Lotor much like himself was frequently cast to the way side by the rest of the team even if unintentionally. Allura had definitely gotten more found of Lotor over time to the point Lance was suspecting she had a crush on him. Honestly that made him jealous at first but what could he do?

He tried to think back to when this began. 

Not long ago he was closing in on his next heat. He'd long since run out of suppressants from Earth and the space equivalent just wasn't as strong. He could feel the heat pool around him as his pheromones started to spike. His team knew that the suppressants he got would work against a full on heat but Lance wouldn't be able to do much. 

Lotor ended up checking in on him while he was out of commission. Nothing happened, but he he realized that the galra maybe had a soft spot for him with the way he tried to ensure he was well. 

After his heat he started flirting with him just out of habit. He didn't really mean anything by it but it was fun to poke fun at the galra price. 

Lotor obviously seemed to react a lot more to the act than he realized. 

At some point the Prince began to flirt back. Maybe he wanted to show he wasn't embarrassed by the omegas advances that would often be the cause of either light snickering or annoyed groans by the rest of the team. They were use to Lance flirting but they had cought in quickly it had been his way of just dealing with the prince being there. As far as they were concerned Lance still had stronger feelings for Allura.... not to mention Keith. When Lotor began to jab back they laughed but didn't think anything of it having grown some level of fondness for the man. He didn't seem the type to be genuinely receptive to someone like Lance, he was far too serious, far too focused... so why Lance? 

Lance asked that as he quivered having just released. The prince had him pinned against the door still as he rode himself to his own release. His breath was shaky as he felt Lotors steady breath brush against his neck. Kisses began being peppers around that area causing Lance to feel the blush rise on his skin yet again. 

Lapping at his neck Lance knew he should stop him but his mind was in too much of a haze to stop him. Luckily he didn't have to as the alpha quickly moved to bite his shoulder instead as he released into him. 

He apologized again and again for leaving a mark once they collected themselves and waited for the princess to leave. He forgave him, never really caring about a mark that was easily hidden. 

But he knew regardless this wasn't right. 

They weren't right.... 

This should really be the last time he thought as the prince held him close yet again. Kissing him deeply as he tried to muster up the reslove to push him away.

This had to be the last time.... but the only problem is he said that last time too.


	2. Chapter 2

Keith was back for a vist

It was weird seeing him again since so much had changed. Honestly it seemed like Keith really liked being a part of the Blades. It's almost as though he's found a part of himself that was always lost.

If he was a betting boy he'd wager its probably his way of feeling closer to his mother.

Either way the last time he'd seen Keith was also the last time they slept together. Lance has no idea why he did it but it was probably the emotion of it all, Keith had almost died, he'd be dead if Lotor hadn't intervened. 

He didn't regret it but what was he supposed to do now?

Keith seemed to be interested in starting something and Lance didn't have a real reason to say no. He honestly didn't think so anyway. Lotor and him had nothing official. They were upfront about that when they started this whole affair. They new it wasn't right and that they shouldn't even be messing around in the the first place. Things were so tense between his team and Lotor then it was entirely out of the question. But now they all more or less trust him more. Even he and Allura seem to have something going on...

So maybe it's for the best he takes Keith's had after their dinner.

Maybe it's okay that he let's Keith lead him to his old room.

Its okay to let Keith push him back onto the mattress and pepper him in kisses from the neck down.

They get to it pretty quickly and Lance is moaning pretty loudly. Keith has gotten so much nicer since they've been out here in space. Lance really did use to hate him back at the garrison. He was so obnoxious and self centered, impossible to talk to. He didn't know when he started to develop feelings for him or what those feelings even were now. Honestly he knew Keith probably liked him a while back but he wasn't ready to return the feelings. At the time Lance really was way more interested in Allura anyways. But after Keith's close call he realized he couldn't imagine a world without him in it. That night had been great and there wasn't anyone else Lance could imagine being with at the time. But even after that they didn't make anything official, agreeing it was a heat of the moment thing. This time though he could tell Keith had something on his mind. It was the way he looked at him. The way he was holding onto him and trying to savor this moment.

Lance on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about that purple bastard! It was kind of annoying actually. He was trying to be here with Keith let ever time he let him kiss his neck Lance couldn't help but think of....

Ugh..... this wasn't good, it wasn't good at all

-Lance?

Keith had suddenly stopped midway. He's still on top of him, still In him, looking at Lance with a concerned expression.

-I.... Sorry I was just lost in thought

-Do you want to stop? It's okay if...

-No, no, it's okay if you want to keep

-Is there someone else?

-Ye... No, no I don't think so

-You don't think so?!

He said mildly annoyed as he pulled out. The mood was officially ruined as they both just sat up and were on the bed next to each other.

-Who is it?

Well what was he supposed to say?

Hey the one guy at dinner you hate has been banging me against every flat surface around?

or maybe

Oh just Zarkons son, you remember him right?

Nope

But Keith wasn't a patient guy so it didn't surprise him when he started getting dressed out of frustration. Lance taking the opportunity to put on his own cloths. Just as he finished getting dressed Keith stopped him before he could make it to the door. 

-Lance please I have to know now... Is there a chance there could be anything between us? If I act now can we be something or is this other guy that important to you?

-I... I don't know Keith I really don't

And with that he left Keith's room in a hurry. Not stopping to hear what he would say after that. It started as just a quick walk that went from a jog to full on sprint down the hall. He ran aimlessly until he heard voices just down the hall.

-I'm sorry

-No, no it's my fault I miss read..

-Allura it's alright, I just didn't expect for myself to not return the sentiment.

-I should go

And just like that Allura sped right past him red as an apple. And there they were just looking right at each other. Looks like they had some talking to do.


End file.
